


Dress

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that is why Kasamatsu is never going to put up with his boyfriend's shit ever again.</p><p>(And I relate to him in a spiritual level)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Based on anon-san's lovely prompt!

“But, senpai,” Kise complains as he watches Kasamatsu staring at the dress in front of him, “you know that this thing about men not wearing dresses is just a stupid social convention without any sense that just serves to put oppressive gender rules in our minds, right?” 

“Yes,” he scowls to him, clearly not impressed by Kise’s speech, “and I also know you’re just saying that because you want to see me in this one.” He raises an eyebrow, as if daring Kise to lie.

 _But I even used difficult words!_ he whines internally, though Kasamatsu can’t see it through his smirk – or, rather, wouldn’t if he didn’t know Kise so well by now – “Well, yes,” he doesn’t look apologetic the least bit and Kasamatsu’s frown deepens, “but it’s also true. What’s the big issue, really? It’s just clothes!” 

“Exactly. I’m glad we agree in a point. They are just clothes, so there’s no reason for you to obsess over them. I’m not going to wear this,” he says matter-of-factly, putting the dress back on the drawer, and Kise looks lost for a second, not believing Kasamatsu was doing this to him – but, again, he should, since it’s _Kasamatsu_ and he’s the only person that doesn’t deal with Kise’s shit.

“But, senpai,” he is whining now, even joining his hands together in a small plead, “it’s so _pretty_!”

He’s not impressed.

“It’s not because it is a dress! It’s because of the color! It’s blue and black, like your eyes and your hair! I bet it’s going to suit you just as well as they do! Please, you know how much I like your eye’s color,” for a second, Kasamatsu wonders how he can look so theatrical and yet be so completely honest – he knows he’s not faking, but maybe that just adds for his irritation because Kise’s eyes are _teary_ , for fuck’s sake, “if it was a shirt, I would have brought it! But I just couldn’t help – I mean, it _suits you_! And I’d like to look at you like that,” he finishes the sentence biting his cheeks, and seriously, he is _embarrassed_. Kasamatsu has to resist the urge to facepalm, but instead he just turns his back to him.

“You’re like a girl, did you know that?”

And closes the door behind him.

 _Whatever_.

Xxx

“If you take a single fucking picture, I am going to rip your insides,” he warns, slowly opening the door, and Kise’s answer is belated because he’s too busy cheering inside. _Senpai actually did it! He is the best!_

“Uh, yes! Fine! Sure! No pictures! I promise!” He says, a little too fast, still excited. He did it! Senpai decided to wear it! 

“Then put your phone back in your pocket, brat,” he answers, and Kise giggles.

“Fuck,” but he’s laughing, and the phone is already back on his pocket, within safe distance – at least for Kasamatsu. 

The door flings open, and, well – he only doesn’t say it’s better than expected because Kise has a fucking amazing fashion sense, mind you. He knew exactly how much this was going to bring out his pretty, deep, blue eyes that he loved so much. And, just as expected, he still had his leg warmers on, which was kind of nice because hell, he really liked those, and the contrast with the dress was just perfect. Also, his cheeks were in the exact shade of pink Kise had imagined.

He chuckles – he’s not going to need the pictures, anyway.

Xxx

Kise can hear Kasamatsu cursing through the closed door, glad he doesn’t have to hide his amusement because Kasamatsu’s been trying to take off the dress for more than _twenty minutes_.

“I hate my life.”

“That’s why I don’t fucking like girls. That’s why I’m _gay_! Who the _fuck_ would deliberately wear this bullshit? I am never going to understand them. I want _distance_ from this fucking nuts human beings.”

“But of course it doesn’t work, because my STUPID GOD DAMN BOYFRIEND,” he shouted that part, and Kise had to control himself not to piss right then, “is just as fucking sick!”

“Why? Just why?”

“Why does it have to be hi- Oh my god, what the _fuck_?”

“ _What is this breeze_?”

“ _I can’t see anything it’s stuck in my head_ ”

“Come on,” Kise got impatient, and started knocking the door. No answer comes from the bathroom. Kise smirks just a little bit. Well, since Kasamatsu is not going to get out of there, he might as well try his luck, “open this door already! Maybe I can help you!” he giggles softly, “Yukiocchi!”

The door is open so fast he falls on the ground, “What did you just call me?”

Oh, well.

It’s not like he’s not unused to his luck failing him, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I am senpai
> 
> Senpai is me
> 
> We are one


End file.
